The Way It's Supposed to Be
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: [Christopher and David SLASH] A very short, fluffy and OOC drabble done while under the influence of Cola. David accidentally blurts something out. Christopher is amused at his attempts at courting.


_The Way It's Supposed to Be_

By Kay 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. :P Sadly enough. 

Author's Notes: Exhausted. But I figured I'd post one last drabble before hightailing it to bed. This is for cherub-chan, whom I miss something awful, and you should be getting a huge stack of letters in the mail soon, sweetie. And your V-day gift as soon as I get around to sending it. ^^;; 

Love you. :) 

***** 

    _There was nothing to say._

    It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It could have been so much worse. David knew that it could have been a thousand times worse. A million, even. 

    _It had been so easy in the end._

    The words had just slipped out, perfect and oblong, careening into the air without a single care for any of David's feelings on the matter. A slip of the tongue. A trip of the mind. A single instance of letting his guard down, giving up control to the subconscious, and everything tumbled into a crumpled heap of nothingness. 

    _It was supposed to be horrible._

    He hadn't meant for it to happen like this. Whenever he imagined this moment, things had been simpler. Easier to understand. Sometimes he thought it would lead to an argument or fight-- bruises and fists, those were things he could comprehend. Anger and disgust. It was more of what he was expecting. 

    _There was supposed to be revulsion._

    Or, if there hadn't been any sneers or ugly remarks, he at least expected an awkwardness to come over everything. An uncomfortable shifting of reality, in which every relationship changed, breaking itself and rearranging into something distant and contorted. There were supposed to be shifty glances and less time spent together. A dismissal, though not nearly so harsh as a beating. 

    _He was supposed to turn away from me._

    Instead, it had been easy. So easy. And then… nothing. Just a raised eyebrow, sardonic and amused, and then the curving of those lips, the brightening of those eyes. A moment where David thought the world was going to come crashing down around the pounding in his ears, but instead, it was completely rebuilt under a new name. A new society and image. 

    _He wasn't supposed to think it was funny._

    There had been laughter; there was always laughter in him. So when he laughed, David didn't feel any stings of pain or hurt. That was just how it went. But what he hadn't thought would happen was the touching-- the gentle grasp of a hand on his shoulder, the dancing of blue eyes, the breath exhaling against his earlobe teasingly when Christopher said, 

    _"In case you hadn't noticed, half the castle knows about it already, General."_

    And David blinked, a red flush spreading over his features, and he wondered why Christopher was so close and not pushing him away, why he was smiling, why the fatal blow hadn't yet come-- 

    _He wasn't supposed to act like it was nothing._

    --why the script wasn't being played like he'd written it, why everything was different and completely alright all of a sudden-- 

    But then, Christopher stopped the chaos of his mind. 

    When he pulled back, the warmth and the softness left him, dulled, and he blinked unsteadily at the blonde who was smirking at him. 

    _"That's how you're supposed to ask someone out," _Christopher told him firmly. 

    _"I-I wasn't… not really… asking that, I mean," _he stammered timidly, beat red and hating himself for it. The blonde blinked. Tilted his head curiously. 

    _"Oh? Well… I guess I was, then."_

    When he laughed and turned down the hall, David watched him walk away with the sun drifting through the windows, and there was nothing to say at all except one word, trembling on his lips, "_Yes."_

    _It's an answer he thought he'd never be able to give._

***** 

Wai! I suck at David slash. *sigh* I'll do a better, less-fluffy job later. Right now I'm tired. And I'm kicking my evil, messed up computer for screwing up my Net stuff... >. Miss Andrea! :D You better finish your smut cookie! *heart* 

***** 


End file.
